1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf swing analysis method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf swing varies for every golf player. A golf club affects the swing. The matching between the swing and the golf club is important. The matching between the swing and a golf ball is important.
The analysis of the golf swing is indispensable for developing the golf club, the golf ball, or the like. The result of the swing analysis can be the selection standard of the golf club and golf ball. The swing analysis is useful for the sales promotion of the golf club, golf ball, or the like.
Conventionally, swing analysis based on sensibility of a golf player has been performed. Quantitative evaluation has not been enabled in this swing analysis. Qualitative evaluation based on the sensibility of the golf player has ambiguity. The qualitative evaluation is apt to lack accuracy.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 3-126477 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,544) discloses a swing analysis device having a plurality of acceleration sensors attached to a golf club. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-43349 discloses a swing diagnostic device having an acceleration sensor attached to the front side from a wrist (a back of a hand or the like). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-74010 discloses a method for classifying a swing using an acceleration value of an acceleration sensor attached to a golf club head, the acceleration sensor detecting acceleration in the axis direction of a shaft. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-152321 discloses a system for detecting the position and posture of a golf club. In this system, three-dimensional acceleration sensors are attached to a head and a shaft of a golf club. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-125722 (US No. 2008/115582) discloses a method for evaluating shot feeling, the method measuring the vibration of a shaft in the circumferencial direction of the shaft using a three-axis accelerometer attached to the shaft.